marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Malik Tous (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Melek Taosi, Prince of Darkness, Satan, Beelzebub, Ahriman | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Worshiped in deep Asia | Gender = Male | Gender2 = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, bat-like wings, giant stature | UnusualSkinColour = Black | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Said to be the essence of all evil in the universe; prince of darkness | Education = | Origin = "God-Thing" | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Gil Kane | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 2 1 | Overview = Malik Tous was the title of a "foul god-thing" worshiped in the "mysterious wastes of deep Asia". It was also worshiped worshiped during the Hyborian Age as Melek Taosi. As the alleged sole dark master over the souls of men, he was also known as Satan, the prince of darkness, Beelzebub or Ahriman. He signed contracts with mortals, exchanging their soul and body for wealth and longevity. | HistoryText = Origin It was stated that Malik Tous was the only master over the souls of men, that he was the essence of all evil in the universe, the prince of darkness himself. Hyborian Age and further worship He was worshiped during the Hyborian Age as Melek Taosi. It becames worshiped in the "mysterious wastes of deep Asia". It was stated that he was the only dark master over the souls of men, though they called him Satan, the Prince of Darkness, Beelzebub, Ahriman, or Malik Tous. 18th century Over two hundred years ago, John Grimlan signed a contract with Malik Tous, selling over his soul and body in exchange for longevity or wealth. He also formulated a will where he granted all his worldly possessions to Malik Tous. The contract was the following: :"To ye contract elsewhere recorded, I, John Grimlan, hereby swear by ye name of ye Nameless One to keep good faith wherefor I now do write in blood these words, to be read over my body at the appointed time. :He beginneth ye incantation: :Before Man was, ye Elder Ones were and their Lord, who dwelleth ever among ye shadows to which, if a man set his foot, he may not turn upon his track! He may gain his heart(s desire -(riches beyond counting, and life beyond mortal span of many a year. Nor let ye mortal flinch as ye time draweth nigh for payment of ye price which hath been agreed upon for that which hath been promised... even that shall be delivered! :There is but one dark master over ye souls of men-- though men may call him Satan, or Beelzebub, or Ahriman, or Maluk Tous. :Approacheth now ye moment of payment! Ye light fails-- Ye shadows gather, there is no god but evil-- No light but darkness-- No hope but-- Doom! 20th century Grimlan gave his friend, the professor Conrad, a sealed envelope with the contract, asking him to never give him back to him, but would a month later, on his death bed, ask for Conrad to destroy it or to give him back, and to scatter pieces of his body in the world. Conrad immediately went to his friend Dan Kirowan, for the two to return to Grimlan's house to inquire on the subject of his death. They were soon faced by the revelation of Malik Taus in the matter, and were soon rejoined by a mysterious man (in fact Malik Tous) who organized a ceremony for Grimlan. Without presenting himself, the man urged Conrad to read the contract, which he felt compelled to. At the end of the invocation, both the man and Grimlan's body had disappeared, and the house started to burn. Kirowan and Conrad were able to flee, only to see the house burned down and a monstrous bat-like being flee in the sky with Grimlan's body. | Personality = | Powers = Malik Tous was somehow able to assume different forms, including a human form and the one of a massive humanoid monstrous bats. Through contract, he granted a mortal longevity over two hundred years. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = By a will, he is the owner of all worldly possessions of John Grimlan | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Malik Tous is an angel in the Zazidi religion, and is also known as Melek Taus. ** He was adapted by Robert E. Howard in the story "Dig Me No Grave" (First published in Weird Tales, February 1937), later adapted in (October, 1972) by Roy Thomas and Gil Kane. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Melek Taus | Links = }} Category:Evil Deities Category:Darkness Deities Category:Power Bestowal Category:Literary Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Satanism Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters Category:Zoroastrianism Category:Hyborian Age Deities